1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of tying the open end of a bag, and particularly, to such a method employing an arcuate flexible band having interlockable members at opposed ends of the band.
2. Background Discussion:
With the advent of overnight shipping, large numbers of parcels are shipped to a central processing station and placed in transport bags for rerouting to their desired delivery point. It is a common practice to employ large plastic transport bags which are placed onto and held open by a wire frame. The various parcels are placed in the open bag and, when the bag is full, the open end of the bag is closed.
It is a conventional practice to employ a rubber band with a printed paper tag attached to it which identifies the central processing station. The rubber band is formed into a loop which is wrapped around the open end to close this open end but allow it to be subsequently open. This technique presents several problems. First, it is time consuming to close the open end using the rubber band with the tag on it. Second, when the closed bag is delivered, it is difficult to open the bag. Typically, the rubber band must be cut. Considering the large volumes of packages shipped in this manner, considerably cost savings would be realized if a faster simpler method was used to close the open end of the transport bag and subsequently provide a fast, easy way to open the bag upon delivery.